Four Years: a memoir
by Spencer Klondike 2.0
Summary: Just down the road past that new restaurant the Village Green you'll find a modest sized house in the woods. Behind its doors lies an older yet familiar face with a troubled past. Once he was a prince, now he's a teacher. You know him as Ludwig von Koopa
1. That house by the Village Green

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Nintendo and it's characters**

_**Note: **_If you've all ready read the Ludwig bio on Maxazillion2000's deviantart (I have the link on my profile) then you've already got the important details of this chapter. However if you're bored or just don't feel like looking up a link, read on if you wish.

* * *

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon when I arrived to my publishers office. Nervous and sweaty, I was late and this meeting was not going to be good. With perfectly good knowledge of how my first book went down, I couldn't help but pray to the stars that I made it out of that small office unscathed.

I pushed the door open ever so slowly, there she was, Stacey Parkins, her blonde hair in that little bun she's had since high school. She was fiddling with a small rubicks cube on her desk. I took one gulp and sat down.

"So finally you decided to show up. I was hoping to start ten minutes ago, but let me guess, traffic?" She muttered, still intensely focused on that rubicks cube.

"Um...well." To tell you people the truth, I slept in.

"Never mind that, I think I should just lay it down on you, hard and fast. I'm canceling our publishing contract."

"W-what! But why?" I barely eked out those few words.

"Sorry Greg, nothing personal, but my publishing company cannot withstand another failure in the market." Now that burned, _another_ failure.

"You can't just cancel this agreement! You specifically said in the contract that I had a year with _Gram's House_ publishing!"

"Well I had no idea that your book would cost me thousands of coins." Stacey snapped.

"Give me another shot! I'm on my knees begging here."

"I don't think there's anymore chances I can give."

"Please! I-I'll do anything for this, come on Stace, help a guy out." I pleaded.

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that." Stacey sighed at the pet name. "Okay, okay. Since we've known each other since we were Freshmen way back in high school, I'll give one last shot. I'll renew our contract for three days, by then I want you to have a rough draft of the first chapter and if I don't like it I'll tear it up and you'll never be published. Got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am." I wheezed weakly.

My legs barely carried me over to the elevator outside of Stacey's office. How was I going make it out of this alive? I needed a new idea. Something that everyone wanted to hear about. I'd try again with a non-fiction event.

Of course the subject matter would have to be something interesting. What though, what? It had to be nothing like that stupid Goomba revolution I covered before. What was I thinking? The war that lasted a week before being crushed, and yeah that sold well as you can see.

Depressed, I went to my new favorite hang out and lunch spot, the Village Green. I ordered my usual meal and sat at a small two person table by the window. There I overheard something of a fairytale quality beside me. An old Koopa Troopa veteran, both legs missing, was preaching to a bunch of little kids about a war story. Intrigued myself, I ate my Alfredo while silently eavesdropping.

"I tells ya, we were outnumbad ten ta one. We fought it out as best we could, but dose mushroomers are tuffa den dey look." The Soldier shouted in his thick East Pipeland accent.

"How'd you survive!" One little kid asked exasperated.

"If it hadna been fo' General Ludwig and his airlift, I'd been a green stain on da cobble stones in Petalboig. He fought wit us, blowin shi-I mean, stuff, up with his magic wand o' power and his cannons."

General Ludwig, hero, explosions? Instantly I had a good idea on what I was to write. Then there was that one question, where do I find him?

"Excuse me good sir, but could you tell me where I could find this 'General Ludwig' lives now?" I asked politely.

"Who needs ta know?" He replied, obviously annoyed by having his story interrupted.

"Well, I'm writing a book. In honor of the war and it's veterans of course. And I'm looking for a key figure in the war to interview." I lied. My situation needed to look good after all.

"I dunno if he'd like it if I told some stranga 'bout where he lives." He shuffled around nervously.

"How about I buy a bottle of Brandy Flower Wine and you can tell me over a quick drink."

Now that sparked his interest. He eagerly rolled his wheel chair over to my table as I signaled over to a waitress. Fortunately I had enough money to pay for this bartering chip, barely though.

"You din't hear dis from me, but da general lives just down da road from here." The soldier whispered.

"Really?" I felt really stupid, how could I've not know I had a war hero living down the road from my favorite restaurant.

"Yeah, be sure to go right now. Odawise he ain't gonna be home. Here's da address." He replied after taking a swig of wine. I took the small sheet of paper from him and neatly put it in my pocket.

"Thanks for the help." I smiled.

"Danks for da drink, good booze's hard to come 'round nowadays."

I finished my meal and stepped out of the resturant feeling renewed. I found my self almost skipping down the road. Eyes locked on that small slip of paper. I was giddy, excited, ready to jump out of my shell. Finally I found the address, a long gravel path led to a thicket of trees. It was a dead end. My heart and cheers stopped, I cursed out loud and kicked a rock. That old fool tricked me for a free drink, and I felt like an idiot.

Then again, maybe there was something to this. Ludwig doesn't want people over at his house according to that soldier, so maybe it was cleverly hidden behind the trees. Determined to find this General Ludwig. I dashed over to the thicket of trees, much to my surprise, I passed right through them as if through thin air.

I looked over my shoulder, the thicket looked like an out of focus image for a few seconds before resettling. It was hologram! I'd heard about this kind of thing before, but only in science fiction movies.

An air of unease fluttered around me the farther I followed the gravel path. It wasn't long before the house came into view. It was a modest sized house, about ten years old by the looks of it. A couple of kids were there tossing around a star speckled ball back and forth in the front yard. One turned around and spotted me. I froze in place startled. The kids ran inside, probably to go get their dad. There wasn't much else I could do from that point, I could run away, but for what? If I left now, my life as a writer would end. A few minutes later the door opened again.

Out stepped a huge koopa type person with wild blue hair. My feet turned to cement when he looked in my direction. I swore that I heard a growl. The monster of a koopa walked over to me, his chin was three feet above my head. His body so wide that a shadow was cast over me.

"Vhat are you doing on my property?" He asked quietly.

"Uh-umm..."

"Spit it out or I'll have to get out of here myself."

"I'm here to in-interview a 'General Ludwig', is he around." I stumbled over my words.

The big koopa began stroking his goatee in thought. He looked down at me again with an eyebrow raised.

"Vhat do you vant an interview for?"

"I'm writing a book, about the war you see, and I wanted to include I key figure from the war. And you see I found out that he lived close by so-"

"Silence. You say you are a viter, vhat books have you vitten?" He asked.

"Um...I'm new, and this is my first book." I lied. I'm pretty sure he read up on my little Goomba Revolution book.

"New in za field huh? Vell I'm vone for a neophyte, I guess I could spare some time. I've nozing to do tonight. Za name's Ludwig von Koopa"

"Greg-I mean Sam Gregory" I reached and shook his hand. Too close, way too close.

"Nice to meet you, come in, and ve'll talk." He cracked a small grin.

I couldn't believe my ears. I was actually going to get kicked off on my story!

* * *

I sat in his living room on a nice plushy couch. Four little boys and a little girl stared at me with wide eyes. It made me feel like an animal in a zoo! I couldn't blame them though, they were most likely confused at such a strange presence in their household. Finally Ludwig walked into the room, the kids came to life and ran over to their father.

"Daddy, who's that weird man over there. I've never see'd him before!" The little girl asked.

"Zat's 'seen' Paige darling." Ludwig corrected.

"Sorry daddy."

"And zat weird man is mister Sampson, he's a special guest zat vants to talk to me." Ludwig smiled as he picked up the little girl.

"Vhat does he vant to talk to you about father?" One of the boys pointed at me. He had really picked up on his father's accent.

"Nozing you haven't heard before John. Now go and play children, like I said I have important business to attend." He set Paige down. The children turned around and left.

"Cute kids." I said randomly. "Pretty good too, I've never seen a little kid behave so nicely."

"I try, I don't vant zem to grow up like I did. I vas...a bad teen to say za least. I blame zat on my father zough." Ludwig sighed.

"I see...now let's begin."

"Vhere do you vant to start?" Ludwig asked.

"I guess I'd like to start on a little about you. You know, to get a good foundation about why you were in the war." I replied.

"Alright zen, here it goes." Ludwig nodded, I pulled out my trusty tape recorder and eagerly pressed the record button.

* * *

I used to live a life of luxury, a life of fortune. I was born into royalty as the heir of the throne, but I've been cast aside. I used to be loved, but now I am a simple after thought. I live the life of a middle class man now, my job? To teach at the local high school. The money I make goes straight to my youngest brother, the new king of the land.

In turn, me and my family get a place to live and food to eat. I've been living this way for more than six months now, I must tell you it took quite a bit of adjusting. But you're not here for my life as it stands now are you? No, you want to know just exactly how I fell from grace.

I guess the best place to start is way back at the beginning, a recap of events if you will. I was born the year 2200 M.K. (that's the 2200th year of the Mushroom Kingdom's reign for those who are unfamiliar with the nation's time measurements) .My father was the proud and boisterous king Bowser Koopa. My mother, the refined and quiet Clawdia Koopa.

There's not much I can tell you for the first few years of my life in the castle. I guess something of interest might be that my brothers and sister, Lemuel(better know to you as Lemmy), Roy, Ignatius(better known to you as Iggy) and Wendy O were born. But that's all I can really say.

Things didn't start getting interesting until my fifth birthday. Being inexperienced in the parenting field, my parents looked to alternative child care methods. They decided that the best thing for me was to go to boarding school, and get me out of their hair in order for them to take care of my siblings. I was sent to St. Bernard Boarding school way out in the Subcon archipelago.

There I learned that people are cruel, I was subject to ridicule for my hair and my weight (it was baby fat I swear!). I was told I became arrogant jerk (or so I've been told) within a matter of days to get used to the taunting. If it hadn't been for a man by the name of Ente Rainier, I would never have broken the metaphorical shell of my anger and isolation. He taught me how to be my musical, charismatic self you see today.

So after seven years of enduring the taunts and teasing from my school mates, I was finally pulled out of school. Though I had to say good bye to my friend and mentor Mr. Rainier, I felt that this was the best choice. That was until I found out why I went home.

My first experience as a general and soldier was the year of the Third Mushroom Kingdom wars. My father fought the first one on our own land, then uncle Wart fought the second, then father felt that he had a potential force to be reckoned with now. That potential force was me and my six other siblings. And unfortunately we were not quite what he expected.

Sure we built powerful machines, but public enemy number one Mario bested us at every turn. He always managed to find out how to beat us. I blame the invention of the super scope, modern warfare would never be the same again because of that blasted thing! That whole year we fought, and fought, and fought.

It wasn't until we failed to take out the Jewel kingdom that we threw in the towel. To make matters worse, mother began to get really tired lately. Her face was pale and then one morning she woke up and couldn't move. At the time we had no idea that she was stricken with the Ivory Plague, the disease was relatively new to our kingdom and similar cases popped up all over the place.

I watched her waste away, her last breaths spent protecting that egg that encased Bowser Jr. It seemed like an obsession, she never let the egg out of her sight, not even to house it in the hatchery.

Finally, the egg hatched. Father told me that she took one look at my brother, smiled one last time, then she passed on. Her funeral brought out our horrid emotional sides, even Roy delivered, or attempted to deliver, a heartfelt speech in her honor. He said he didn't cry, but you could easily see it behind those thick sunglasses.

Grappling with depression, my father turned to Princess Toadstool as a way to get over his loss. Post traumatic stress disorder drove him to teaching Jr. that Princess Toadstool was his mom, and unfortunately Jr. believed it for the longest time. In fact I think father wanted to believe it himself.

Two years passed before I ever saw the Mushroom Kingdom again. I was fifteen when Jr. and father planned the kidnapping of Peach, and for some reason, he needed our help. Too bad Mario had tons of help himself this time around and fought their way to our stronghold.

Be it that life just hated us at the time, a castle fell on us, just shortly after Mario punished us with another humiliating defeat. I ended up getting a concussion as well as a thick crack down my shell. The scar of which I still bear to this day.

Alright, now that you've got a peek into my life, now we can proceed into the most important part. A conflict and turmoil that lasted four long years. I consider this the greatest turning point my life ever took-

"_Ludwig Hon, it's dinner."_

But unfortunately, time grows short for today. I still have a wife and five kids to attend to you know! Come back tomorrow, and then perhaps we'll continue.

* * *

Ludwig's little girl, Paige, waved goodbye as I walked out the door. I couldn't help but wave back and smile. I sighed and walked back down that gravel path. I stared down at my wrist watch, it was eight o'clock in the evening. I had been there for two hours at least! Still, I had the information I needed for a chapter. Now all I needed to do was to type it up and I'd have it ready to go.

I think Stacey'll be pleasantly surprised when I give her that first chapter in a couple of days, heck I might even have two! Like I said before though, that manuscript needs typing, so I'm off.

**_A/N:_** How's the story so far? Go ahead and tell me with that little review button down there. Have a good night(in my case) I'm heading to bed!!


	2. Operation Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any related characters, places, etc. **

My head ached, my back ached, everything ached. I couldn't even remember when or how I fell asleep the night before, I just remembered staring at my computer screen for ten whole minutes reading over my chapter one rough draft. But as painful as that morning was, I can't tell you how great it felt to actually have done something right. Then again, that always pessimistic voice at the back of my head reminded me that "Stace could hate it..."

_Knock knock_

Someone was at the door, and obviously I wasn't prepared for guests. I had to ask my self "Who could want something from me at like eight in the morning?" I hadn't even had my coffee yet.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I know you're in there Greg!" A voice bellowed impatiently.

"Do wha?" I snapped to attention

"Open up the door Greg or it's coming down!"

"Hold on a sec!"

It was Eric, my good old landlord. He wasn't visiting just for small talk either. Nope, he wanted his rent, and he was willing to kill to get his hands on the money. I sifted through my pockets, hoping to find my wallet. I had set aside a bunch of coins for rent at the beginning of the month, it should have been there waiting.

Unfortunately, it was gone.

My thoughts raced, I couldn't think straight. Then all too clearly did I remember that previous evening. That old man at the Village Green. That money that just barely payed for the bottle of Brandy Flower Wine. I couldn't help but face palm myself. What was I going to tell Jared?

After seconds of speculation, I forced myself to open the door. My reasoning was that Eric was most likely going to break it down if I didn't. I opened the front door, ready to face down my jolly old landlord. On the welcome mat stood that angry old monty mole with his teeth barred.

"Hi Eri-"

"Do you have the money?" He growled.

"Well I-"

"I asked you a simple yes or no question, do you or do you not have the money?"

"N-no sir."

Eric made a face like he was stricken with a heart attack, an aneurysm, _and _cancer all at once. I sat there wide eyed for a few moments. 'Oh stars I've killed him' was my first thought, but I was relieved to see him slowly recover from his shocked expression and begin talking again.

"You realize, that you have not payed your rent in at least three months?" His words muffled by his clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but I've been real busy lately, you know what with the writing and the-"

"The writing! That's a laugh, look, your little Goomba Revolution isn't going to win my sympathies. You're not the only one who needs cash, who do you think pays me?"

"Just give me some more time, I'll come up with the money. I've been a little strapped for cash lately and all." I smiled politely and tried not to stutter.

"Shudap for a sec." His nose perked up for a second. "Do I smell booze?"

My heart just up and gave up right there. I did drink some of that wine the previous night, but I swear it couldn't have been enough to still hang on my breath. (Or anywhere else on my person as a matter of fact!)

"Don't tell me Greg, you blew your money for a quick sip of grandpa's cough syrup." He snarled.

"Now hey don't jump to conclusions..." I held my hands up defensively.

"You did didn't you?"

"I swear I didn't."

"You think I can't spot a liar when I see one? Your breath smells of Brandy Flower if I've ever smelt it. I also know that the stuff doesn't come cheap."

My eyes locked with his. At that moment I realized that one should never get in the way of this mole's money, ever.

"Judging by those stressed eyes and your silence, I think the cats out of the bag."

"Alright, so I did buy some Brandy Flower Wine, but not for the reasons you think." I replied.

"Oh right, what would a stressed, unsuccessful, and struggling writer ever do with a bottle of wine." Eric rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Actually, I bought it to bribe someone."

"And who would that be?"

"I can't say, it's strictly confidential, however I can tell you it is helping me write my book. I have something great, I'd show you if it wasn't a rou-"

"So you mean to tell me that you bought booze, technically with my money, and gave it to somebody else? What kind of loser are you!?" Eric snapped.

"I promise I'll have the money to you soon, just wait like two weeks and I'll probably have it." I lied through my teeth. I had no idea where my luck was going to take me in two weeks.

"No, I ain't waiting two weeks. I want my money right now."

"How about a compromise, I'll have your money by tomorrow. Deal?" I suggested. Eric scratched his nose and then looked down at his feet deep in thought.

"Tell you what, I'll give you by the end of today. If it ain't there, consider yourself one of those homeless mooks out in the city."

"Yes sir." I replied, but Eric was already on his merry way. I shut the door and collapsed on the floor right there, where was I going to get the money.

I decided to do what I did best, tune out life. It was times like this where I'd willingly daydream away my problems in order to just escape. Though I usually couldn't control how long I went, it was always satisfying. Yes, I could see myself living in a big house out in the country with a pond in the back. I'd probably be sitting on the porch with my laptop sipping sweet Koopa Leaf tea with honey. My troubles fluttering away in the wind with the dandelion seeds.

Ah...what a vision. A life that I could only dream up for myself, but as great as any high is, be it emotional or physical, they always crash in the end. I fell back to earth with an empty feeling now left in my heart, a sense longing for that house. Oh but who was I kidding? I would be lucky enough to be staying in my cruddy little rental home by the end of that night.

Now I had to focus on my real problem, money. The source of all evil, yet the life blood of society. I had no possible idea on how I was to get it. I asked around for odd jobs, I was turned away at every doorstep. Desperation drove me to start begging. Too bad it didn't get me far.

I was able to squeeze some pocket change from a lady and a couple of coins from a little kid who felt sorry for me. Unfortunately, that was only like five percent of the grand total I needed. After my unsuccessful afternoon of mooching, I had no choice but to go home empty handed.

Depressed and forlorn in all my begging, I found myself walking past the Village Green. I looked up at the small establishment, it was like all of my problems led back to here. Anger and frustration gripped my mind, in a blind fit I threw a rock at one of its wall.

The rock harmlessly glanced off the wall, the blow was nothing. Like me, like my chances against life, nothing. It was then that I looked down the road, my mind suddenly reminded that I had forgotten that I had job to do.

* * *

Ludwig's house loomed over head, its dark shadow cast its eyes over me. I felt like there was something up with that household, something hidden, something dark. All at the same time it was my only escape from my pitiful life style.

With a deep winded breath, I rang the door bell. Clawed feet casually clicked along the wooden floors of the entrance hallway. I watched the knob twist with anticipation, the door slowly creaked open. Much to my surprise, a tallish koopa with a blue Mohawk peeked out at me. His shifty eyes quickly scanned over me, to tell you the truth it almost seemed like he was "tasting me" with his eyes.

"Hi, I was wondering if a Ludwig Koopa was around here." I smiled politely, trying to break the nervous tension between me and this koopa.

"What about him?" He asked, his voice was rather soft, not what I expected from the guy at all.

"Um...I need to get an interview from him. I'm not sure if he's told anyone, but he's a key figure in my book on the Four Years war and I need to get some more first person accounts." I replied with my semi prepared speech.

"What? No really, what do you want from him?" He asked with a quizzical expression.

"I'm serious about this, I really need this interview." I told him again, a tinge of frustration in my voice.

"Look, Ludwig doesn't want to talk to some paparazzi wanna be, he's tending to some important business right now."

"What are you talking about? He's already been interviewed by me once, I've got notes right here in my notebook." I pulled out the small moleskin notebook I normally carried around. True to my word, fine scribbles outlined my interview with him from the previous night. The koopa glanced over it then looked back me.

"Hold on for just sec." He shut the door and went back inside.

I waited patiently for him to come back. In about two minutes or so, a commotion broke out behind the door. There was some muffled yelling and a loud thud before I could make out actual words.

"What do you mean just 'cancel the meeting!?'" The Koopa from before snapped from the inside.

"I mean cancel za meeting, zis somezing important I have to take care of." Ludwig's accent rang clearly in the back.

"Important? Important! Ludwig this is what's important right now, we need you for this, you can hold off on some stupid little interview."

"Zis plan is all you speak of nowdays Larry, please give it a rest for a vhile."

The door flung open, that koopa from before, Larry was what Ludwig called him, stormed out. He turned to me with cold eyes, then trudged off to the false thicket. Ludwig sighed and stepped out.

"Please excuse my brother, zings have been a little rough for him lately." Ludwig turned to me.

"Was I interrupting anything?" I asked nervously.

"No, no, you're fine. Please, come in."

I stepped inside his household again, an eery silence filled the halls. The sounds of our foot steps clicked along the hall as we sat on the couches from last night.

"So where is everyone?" I asked, a little freaked out by the emptiness of the home.

"Zey're out vis my younger brother Iggy. However I did not know zat it vas a ruse to get me and Larry alone."

"What did he want?"

"Nozing of real importance, just small complaints zat he alvays has to talk about." Ludwig replied, apprehension laced his voice. "Now vhere did ve last leave off?" Ludwig asked me, eager to change the subject.

"Um, you left off after you ended up getting crushed by your castle." I answered while my eyes scanned my notes.

"Right, I'll start off after I left za hospital."

* * *

The day I left the hospital was probably one of the most enjoyable moments of my life. The monotony of laying on that bed all day and all night, not being able to move due to a back brace holding my shell in place. I was stuck like that for a grand total of three weeks, I remember slightly stumbling around because I had not walked in so long!

My joys were short lived however. As soon as I got home, I learned that things were a bit different. According to Lemmy, father was still furious over his latest defeat. This was quite a shock to me, he usually got over his temper tantrums within a day or two, but three weeks meant something else had to be bothering him. Unfortunately it wasn't until much too late that we found out what that was...

During my first day back, he yelled unspeakable things at me. Horrible words and insults which I will not repeat for the sake of the children out there. Even Jr. wasn't immune. Father had been in the midst of yelling at Larry, when Jr. butted in, father snapped at him and instantaneously shifted his anger from Larry to Jr.

I remember father told him that he was "probably the biggest screw up out all his siblings!" Having never been treated like this, Jr. cried sincerely for probably the first time in his life. But of course father yelled at him for it. Being the obedient little monster that he was, he stopped the flow of tears and locked himself in his room for most of that afternoon.

Now being the rebellious teen that I was, I felt it hard to just take the insults. Morally and physically beat down by everything around me, I was going mad! Yes, but it wasn't until supper that night that I finally snapped.

We had all been called to the dining table and stood by our seats in our usual order. Jr. always sat closest to father, while I sat next to Jr. The rest of the siblings would follow in our little hierarchy along the table. I recall the tense atmosphere that hung in the air as we waited for father. Not even Iggy and Lemmy, the dynamic duo themselves, cracked their usual crude jokes.

Father stepped in the room, his eyes looked down at all of us along the table. He took his seat, we all followed. Servants immediately began to roll out the food as we scooted in our seats. Warm mushroom stew sat in a bowl in front of me, I wrinkled my brow in disgust. I hated mushroom stew (I hate just about mushroom anything) Everyone dug in as I sat there doing nothing, father took notice and looked over at me.

"Ludwig eat your food. We don't waste anything in this household." Said father.

"I'm not hungry..." I replied.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry did I?" He barked back.

"I'll eat it if he doesn't!" Iggy smiled, unlike me he loved just about any kind of food. (surprising considering my figure...)

"Shut up, no one asked you." Father snapped at Iggy. Iggy immediately looked away and back at his food.

"Hey don't yell at him, he didn't do anyzing." I said just for the sake of arguing, I had had it with father's temper tantrums and the fact that he took it out on us. He looked over at me and noticed that now my elbows rested on the table.

"Get your elbows off the table and sit up straight, did I raise you that way?" He growled down at me.

I could see his eye twitching anger, my father was a powder keg ready to explode. Yet still I persisted in annoying him further. I straightened up and took my elbows off the table, only to replace them with my feet.

"Ludwig! You little brat, get your feet off the table and behave." He stood up from his seat.

"Calm down Pop, it's just a family dinner." Larry said defensively.

"Really!? So you people think it's okay to act like slobs in front of me, but not strangers!?" Father snapped at him, Larry almost shot back into his shell. "Did you hear me Ludwig? Get your feet off the table!"

"Nein." I simply stated.

"Oh don't you go and pull that stupid Mr. Rainier crap on me, I rue the day I sent you to that boarding school. I should've kept you home and raised you right." He shouted at me.

"Define 'raising me right', because I don't recall shouting and screaming at your kids because _you _did somezing vong as good parenting techniques." I snapped back at him.

"Are you kidding me? I've given you everything you've ever wanted and a nice home to live in. In fact I had that music room built just for you! And you of all people are going to say that I'm a bad parent?"

"Zat vas a present from Mother, she vas the vone who convinced you to have it built."

"Now you're bringing _her _into this? _Get out of my dining hall!_" Father roared at the top of his lungs. The rest of the room was absolutely silent. My siblings were waiting, waiting to see if I would dare to stay.

"I'm not going anyvhere."

He stood up from his seat and walked over to me. I looked up at him defiantly. Next father did the unexpected, and the unthinkable. A powerful swipe sent me reeling out of my chair. I landed flat on my face dazed. Slowly I stood up, the cheek where I was struck still felt raw. Father was looking down at me. His eyes filled with merciless rage.

My eyes found their down to his clawed hands. Little droplets of blood stained the bright white tips. I gasped and immediately felt my cheek, three fine cuts grazed along it with thin drops of warm blood dribbling out.

Shocked and hurt all at the same time, I ran away from that room as fast as possible. Father's hateful eyes following the whole way out. I didn't pack anything, I didn't think about where I was going. I was all much too scattered brained for to use the logic I normally thought with. Father never cut me with his claws, never. I had only one thing on my mind, run away, far away.

And that was exactly what I did.

My mind settled on a potential destination halfway across the castle court yard. I was going to head to Pipeland City first. At the time, I had a fortress built there. In the good old days, I would stay there when I had political business in Pipeland. At the time it had long since been abandoned, ever since the third mushroom war.

Now you are probably thinking that it was very obvious that I'd run there and father would probably think to look there first, well if he chose to look for me at all. But you still have to remember that I wasn't thinking straight at the time.

It took me a good two or three hours before I finally arrived at the edge of Pipeland city. A path covered in brush led the way to the fortress. Thorny bushes and unfriendly piranha plants nipped at me as I passed through. Sure they were only minor annoyances, but I set them ablaze with my fire breath out of spite. Soon I had passed through the now torched brush and stood before my old fortress.

Its spires stabbed into the cloud like broadswords and the sheer cliff that looked over the South Koopary Sea served as a backdrop. Unfortunately, a lot of my fortress was also in disarray. The stain glass windows were shattered, heavy overgrowth marred the walls. It was a powerful, yet pitiful sight to behold.

Getting in was no problem, I kept a spare key hidden in the hollowed out key stone of the doorway arch (I thought the location was rather clever myself). Inside was a bit better than the outside, shards of stain glass were scattered across the floor. Rusted armaments cluttered the area, piles of armor with bones of old soldiers and companions lay dead on the floor from so long ago.

Had I not already been a little insane, I would have lost it right there. This dead fortress was all that remained of my pride during the Third Mushroom Kingdom war. The battle here was when my father lost his trust in me, and pretty much disowned me as a son. What bitter irony the Stars had planned for me here, to stay in such a painful place to escape a greater evil.

The door to my room was wide open, memories of me preparing for battle filled my mind. We held the Mushroomers at the gate, when they broke the barricade and beat me senseless. Enough blood had been shed, and I surrendered the battle. I was only twelve then, and I had been through enough pain to last eternity.

But not all my memories of that fortress were terrible. Inside that room was an assortment of things I had left behind. An old gameboy color was there, Super Koopa Land still lodged in the back. My stash of candies and snacks still hidden in a locked drawer, albeit they were stale.

The best memory I had in that place was there on the floor. It was photo that I had once kept on my desk. On it was us, when we were a real family, when mother was still alive, when father still smiled, when he still accepted me as a son. I will admit that I had strong feelings that night, almost like homesickness, but inside I knew that I'd never see home again. Did I cry? Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't.

I will tell you that night terrors filled my dreams. Of what I don't exactly remember, but I do remember that I felt physically taxed every morning I was there. I lived off of dried food reserves and stale candy for about four days until someone finally found me.

That someone was my caretaker, Kamek. He fluttered through the front door calling my name, his voice urgent and distraught all at the same time. Worried by his tone of voice, I revealed myself to him.

"Ludwig! There you are, you need to come home, now!" Kamek said as he saw me run towards him.

"Vhat's going on?" I asked.

"Y-you need to see it to believe it, just come on." He was honest to the Stars scared out of his mind. I hopped on the back of his broom ( trust me that thing had to be magic to hold both of us) and took off.

In no time we were home, in the back of my mind I made a mental note to get one of those brooms. Kamek and I jumped off the broom and ran inside. He dragged me along to the War Room, which meant that something on a global scale was the problem. Inside was father and the rest of my siblings, a couple of high ranking officials sat in the back.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us, Ludwig." Father growled at me.

"Do not speak to me you cretin." I snorted in response and took my usual seat in the war room.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"This is no time for your petty anger issues your majesty, we have a real crisis on our hands." Kamek snapped at father. Father looked at Kamek reproachfully, then stared at the large screen projected on the wall. I had forgotten that Kamek was father's surrogate parent, and was the only creature that Bowser faithfully obeyed. "Now onto business, our Mushroom Kingdom ambassador, T. KaPatrick, has come back from the UKP conference with grave news."

"Yes, the recent United Kingdoms of Plit conference has confirmed our worst fears." KaPatrick nodded.

"Show them the clip." Kamek commanded.

The screen on the wall came to life as images slowly began appear. Soon we could make out a large stadium type area with thousands of ambassadors crowded in one room. The center platform seated Princess Peach as well as Mario. Many other men whom I recognized as the world leaders sat with them.

"It has come to our attention that King Bowser of the Darklands has been terrorizing our neighboring allies, the Mushroom Kingdom, relentlessly. What say you ambassador?" One man in the center yelled up to KaPatrick.

"We have been peaceful lately your majesty, this 'terrorizing' you speak of are horrible lies for their gain." He replied.

"Last Conference, we found that your King had sent a few of his most loyal servants to kidna-"

"That's not true sir! They acted on their own accord." KaPatrick snapped.

"Silence! You have no place to argue ambassador, you should feel fortunate that you're even allowed to attend the Conference this time around! What after you went back on your word for peace, not only that but your Monarch fails to show up here to represent his country along with you!" The regal man shouted. KaPatrick reluctantly stayed his tongue.

"We, as the head of the United Kingdoms of Plit, present you with a message to deliver to your king." Another man on the stand brought forth.

"You must relinquish all the land you control, surrender your armed forces, and relinquish your crown. King Bowser Koopa of the Darklands has but a week to give his final answer before we proceed with voting on an Operation Ultimatum." The monarch from before read from a scroll. The crowd gasped, the color visibly drained from KaPatrick's face.

I looked around the War Room confused. Kamek's face was buried in his hands, my father's stern eyes were lost within themselves. Whatever this Operation Ultimatum was, there was nothing good behind it.

"What is your move your majesty?" Kamek finally asked. The room was deathly silent as we waited for father's answer.

"We won't give in to such ridiculous demands, I am not giving up this kingdom that my forefathers worked so hard to preserve." Father finally replied, stubborn as always.

"V-very well sir." Kamek's voice cracked.

"I'll deliver the message tonight, myself." Father said as he slowly stood up. He made it halfway across the room before suddenly he collapsed. Jr. ran to father's side and tried to help him up.

"Your Majesty!" Kamek reached down to help up father, but father just shoved both Jr. and Kamek to the side.

"Back off! I'm fine, I just tripped 's all." Father snapped as he stood back up. I watched him leave the room, each breath he took was weighted and his walking off balance.

We just stared at him as he finally left the room, all the while my mind raced.

"Forgive my ignorance Kamek, but what exactly is 'Operation Ultimatum'?" I asked.

"Extermination..."

* * *

My pencil snapped as I wrote the word "Extermination." I had no idea that an Operation Ultimatum was what started the war. Ludwig looked over at me with sad eyes. I quickly pulled out my spare pen and looked back at my note book.

"I-I'm sorry, please continue." I finally broke the silence

"No, I don't zink I can for tonight Mr. Gregory. Zese have been some strong emotions I've kicked up tonight"

"Please Ludwig! Continue, it's only seven o' clock, we've got plenty of time!" I pleaded.

"I'm tired and my memory's sort of blurred right now. After a good nights rest, I'll be ready to talk again." Ludwig shook his head.

"Alright, I'll go, thank you for the interview regardless." I shook his hand. "Are you available tomorrow?"

"Yes, please come, I rather enjoy your company. Sorry about tonight, but I zink ve've spent more zan enough time on zis subject." Ludwig smiled at me.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then." I smiled back and left feeling a little bit better after hearing that he actually enjoyed my visits.

Unfortunately, my joys were also short lived. I came back to my rental home to find Eric standing there waiting. And as you know I didn't have the money. He turned to me and actually seemed happy to see me.

"You're back! With the money right?" He asked. I didn't know what to say."Right?"

"I-I-" My mouth wouldn't function properly.

"You don't have it..." Eric's face turned deathly pale. I could only manage to weakly nod my head. Eric's face turned to a nasty snarl. He whipped out a Super Scope Minor and held it to my face. I stared down the barrel and just about soiled myself. "Go inside, gather your valuables, sell'em, and then give the money to me. Otherwise I blow your brains out."

I nodded quickly and ran inside. Valuable, valuable, I grabbed random things laying on the table. A paper weight with a stupid cartoon character on it, I pulled pictures out of frames and took the empty frames with me. I grabbed my alarm clock, my wrist watch, a box of pencils. Anything that might be worth selling, Eric watched me from behind, that gun following my every move. My junk now all in a bag, I ran away with it, Eric followed intently.

The pawn shop was just down the road. The owner sat there bored out of his mind, then he saw me. He took one look at my bag of junk and nearly slapped himself.

"How can I help you sir?" He asked in unfeeling monotone.

"How much can I get for this stuff?" I dumped out the bag onto the counter, the shop owner quickly began sifting through it. I don't know what these guys look for in a product, but hopefully mine fit the bill.

"Alright, I can give you about twenty coins for the alarm clock, ten coins for the picture frames, two coins for the box of pencils, and...oh my." He gasped. I looked at what he was holding, that small paper weight I had grabbed earlier apparently was much more than it seemed. "Sir, do you realize that this thing's a collectors item?"

"Um...no." I replied, that old paperweight was something I found in a waste bin that someone left behind in the rental home I lived in at the time.

"Only ten were ever made, why I-I'll pay you two hundred coins out of my pocket for it."

"Really?" I asked relieved. Two hundred coins was more than enough to pay for the rent, and perhaps a couple of meals for the next two days.

"Two hundred's my final offer sir."

"Alright, pay up." I smiled as he actually reached in his pocket and payed for that stupid paper weight.

Eric stood outside with the gun carefully concealed in his pocket. He turned towards me and held the gun up to my face as we walked down the road.

"Hey, don't worry, I've got the money right here." I replied handing him his share of the two hundred something coins I had just made. My mind leaped for joy, not only was I alive, I had over a hundred coins to myself to boot! Eric took the money, then ran off into the night.

I laughed to myself, I had literally dodged a bullet that night...

_**

* * *

A/N:**_ Wow two weeks fly by fast!, I really should update a little more often. I'll try and shoot for every Saturday if I can.

Thanks for the reviews for those who have reviewed, or are in the midst of doing so (wink wink, cough cough, subtle subtle). Now to answer one review, yes there will be a lot more Larry and Morton in the future, both of them play a key roles in upcoming chapters, I'm just trying to break the exposition stage of the story.

And if you have questions about just what the heck Plit is, well it's a Lemmy Land (Koopaling fan site) and Plit is the name of their planet or where ever these guys are. Now I don't normally agree with Lemmy Land's views on their characters and elements, but some of them I find really novel and creative and deserve to be used, plus it really fits my United Nations type characters in this chapter 8P

So until next time, Peace I'm outta here.


End file.
